


Angelic Minds

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Whump, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I don't think there'll be a lot but better safe than sorry~, Morally Ambiguous Character, No romo, Politics, Reader-Insert, Rewrite of the Angelic event, Treason, darker and edgier, not sure about the level of violence and possible body count and that's why not using warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Diavolo’s unpleasant prank turns serious when the bangles sent by Michael as a gift get stuck on the demon’s arms and change their personalities more and more every day. Both Diavolo and Simeon seem to enjoy the situation, albeit for different reasons and you can’t figure out what’s hiding behind their uncannily cheerful facades.You watch in horror when the demon brothers destroy everything they once cared for and you’re catching yourself having surprising thoughts too - and come to the conclusion that this must end.Your intervention adds to the strain on yours, Diavolo’s, and Simeon’s relations and to the charged political situation, as well as the conflict that threatens to arise as the brothers’ loyalty towards the Devildom wavers and cracks under the spell.Rewrite and continuation of the Angelic Demons event, uses some of the dialogue from the event, but re-interpreted not as the comedic story the event is, but a story full of angst, sabotage and intrigue. Of sacrifice and betrayal. And of course, of brainwashing.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

As you entered the Student Council room, everyone was already there - including some unexpected faces. The crew from the Purgatory Hall were not usual guests at the meeting, so whatever they were all called here for, it was likely related to them. You greeted everyone with a slight nod and strolled to your place.

Whatever the meeting was about, you were not bothering much about what kind of trouble would break out soon. It was hardly breaking news when Diavolo planned something undoubtedly ridiculous. Again.

He of course noticed you coming in and opened the meeting with the usual perkiness that always means he’s up to no good. But let’s be honest, in most cases this “no good” was quite an amusing mess. This time he agreed to yet another party to improve relations between the realms.

There was no doubt that it was Simeon’s idea. They’ve been recently working together pretty closely, and even Luke stopped being offended about Simeon ditching him for a demon. Especially considering that he himself seemed to have been unofficially adopted by Barbatos recently, and they were spending so much time in the kitchen, that he was constantly bugged by the cooking club to spill information about the royal butler’s famous secret recipes. Which he never did, of course.

If the party is going to have them as cooks, it’s definitely worth giving it a try.

But still, none of the demon brothers spoke up, their expressions ranging mostly from neutral to reluctant. Beel would go wherever he could get food, so he didn’t care much, so probably only Asmo would be on board, considering that he generally liked such events. Still he likely had better ideas of ways to spend his time, if he was even listening. You suspected that he got distracted by his own reflection again, that dork.

“We, the angels, would love to treat you all to some Celestial Realm hospitality”, Simeon tried to persuade them.

It wasn’t a successful attempt. And even you, usually assuming the good in people, grew uncertain about this idea. You remembered how eerily empty the Celestial Realm had been during your visit, as if everyone was moved out of your sight. And how you noticed that something was off first after coming back.

The only one to comment on Simeon’s words was Mammon.

“I gotta feelin’ that kinda hospitality won’t suit us very well.”

Obviously, Luke was offended, but before the argument could escalate, they both were shut down by Lucifer. There was no point in arguing anyway. Once Diavolo decided something, it was not really up for voting.

“I’ve got an idea! While we’re at it, why don’t we all dress up like angels?!” Asmo suggested, much to his brothers disapproval. Some shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

“There’s no way anyone would agree to that,” you said.

“That’s precisely why I’m rejecting this idea now,” Lucifer rebuked him.

“We don’t have to go all out, just put on some cute angel wings or something.”

Of course Asmo could be for keeping aesthetics cute, but it seemed that no one but him liked the idea.

No one but him and Diavolo. A dangerous spark shone in the demons’s eyes as he found a new, wonderful way to mess up things.

Oh no.

“If you’re going to dress up, you might as well do it right,” he said with a smile that was a clear sign of upcoming trouble. And that type of trouble that was much less amusing than his silly ideas. Especially considering the situation in which the brothers lost their angel forms. Yet Diavolo looked thrilled. “Wouldn’t that be more interesting?”

Before anyone could protest, a flash of light blinded you when he cast the spell and when you regained your vision… well, that definitely was a sight. Mostly because you saw nothing but Lucifer’s brand new white wings, feathers poking into your eyes and nose.

But the upset voices were enough for you to understand what had happened even before you took a peek from behind the wings.

Everyone changed. It passed through your mind that it’s an irony that you see more angels in the Devildom than you saw in the Celestial Realm, but the thought disappeared quickly as you looked down at your own body.

A white robe replaced your uniform. The thin smooth cloth might have felt nice against your skin but you were sure that you’ll be getting cold very soon.

“You all still look as beautiful as ever!”, Simeon looked way too pleased, and you didn’t like that smile at all. It was too complacent, too smug. “Seeing you all like this sure brings back memories…” He took a good look at everyone’s faces, his smile growing even broader, concerningly so.

You were much less happy with the change. Not when the brothers were exchanging bothered or angry glances.

“What do you think of their angel forms, MC?”

“Something seems… off,” you muttered to yourself.

“That’s because there’s nothing right about this…” Lucifer answered, shaking his head, an unexpected expression on his face. You didn’t remember the last time that he looked so  _ defeated _ . “I never imagined myself living another day in this form...”

“I don’t like it,”  you said, straightening the white clothes that appeared on you, and sent Diavolo the most disappointed glare you could muster as you searched for words that might convince him to revert the spell. “If we’re going to improve the relations, we all should represent what we are.”

He giggled with amusement, and you weren’t sure if he didn’t see through your attempt. He kept the appearance of a goofball, but you suspect there’s keen intellect and political talent behind the facade. You wouldn’t be surprised if he caught on to your notso-subtle persuasion.

“That’s a good point,”  he admitted though, “I’ll turn them back at the end of the meeting.”  He flashed you a boyish grin. It’d be definitely an adorable sight if it wasn’t so devilish and if it didn’t clearly indicate that he enjoyed the show and was not going to give up the fun of watching the brothers squirm.

“Now, now”, Simeon interrupted the uproar that the brothers were making, “Let’s all calm down. Michael sent you all presents as thanks for taking such good care of us angels.

_ At least Diavolo agreed to undo the spell _ , you thought with a sigh and went to see what gifts Simeon brought.

“These bangles here… You should all wear them to the party,” he unwrapped the gift, enthusiastic and… anticipating? But what he was expecting, you couldn’t read from his face.

“Wow, they’re beautiful!” Asmo exclaimed, immediately taking one and tracing the inside of it with his fingers carefully, feeling it up as if checking if it wouldn’t irritate his skin.

“This is gold! Pure gold!” Mammon grabbed another one, eyes shining with excitement at how precious the jewellery must be.  _ Well, the bangle definitely will be for sale very soon _ , you thought. And probably more than one, even. There was no chance that Mammon would miss any opportunity to sell something for good Grimm, and such rare items as trinkets from the Celestial Realm are expensive, obviously. You almost could see all the gears working in his head as he calculated the gain.

One by one they put the presents on, accepting the gift. But as soon as they did, Lucifer frowned, his eyes glued to the bangle on his arm.

“Something doesn’t seem right,” he noticed.

For a split-second, a wave of charged air passed over you, leaving goosebumps on your skin. You took a hasty step back, shivering, and brushed over someone else’s arm- the cold gold of the bangle sending a shock of static electricity through your body, stronger than you’ve ever felt before. Another unpleasant thrill struck through as the glow of the bangles washed over, and you couldn’t move, still recovering from the tingling sensation as the light consumed you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spells have merged into one, but you shouldn't have been affected. There was no cursed bangle for you and yet, you feel like the burst magic left a splinter in you.
> 
> And anyway, why did Simeon go back to the Student Council room?

After the light had died down and dispersed, the magic still irritated all your instincts deep down, but you couldn’t pinpoint why. It left a bit of a chilly, refreshing aftereffect and yet, with goosebumps still on your arms, you felt as if worms were crawling all over your body.

Something was very wrong with the spell.

Yet, you wore no bangle as there was simply not one for you, as a fellow exchange student. Whatever the spell was, it definitely had affected you much less than them - the burst of magic had hit them directly but you were just washed over by the wave, mostly unharmed. You were the only one restless, haunted by the unpleasant sensation.

But still, you were human. Maybe that was the difference.

“I forgot to mention that the bangles have a special spell cast on them.” Simeon chuckled as soon as he shook off the surprise. It seemed like the scale of the spell was unexpected even for him, but even so - very welcome. The smile that bloomed on his face reminded you of a cat, for some reason.

And not a cat that comes for cuddles, but a cat playing with its prey.

“A special spell?” Lucifer inquired, becoming more alarmed the more he studied the expression on Simeon’s face.

“The bangle makes the wearer behave in a more… righteous manner, if you will…”

Despite his sunny smile, the pause he made sounded ominous in its silence. Something about Simeon’s words rubbed you in a very wrong way. Even more when you caught Diavolo’s analysing stare on his back, the demon’s eyes narrowed, intense and piercing.

It lasted only for a moment before the expression disappeared from his face, and you couldn’t really imagine him seriously upset about anything. Diavolo was unflappable in his easygoing attitude. You had tested it already after all, when Belphegor got out, and Diavolo was only overjoyed to listen to you roasting him.

“Your hearts will be overflowing with kindness and purity!” Simeon exclaimed. He didn’t pay much attention to the protest that Mammon raised, he just continued: “It’s so our party will be full of elegance and grace.”

“That’s what these bangles are for?” Asmodeus sent him a betrayed look and you really couldn’t blame him.

No one would probably want to hear that the only way to enjoy their presence is a behavioural change. Especially Asmo, and he indeed seemed mildly offended by the implication.

“You’re very sneaky, Simeon.” You hoped that the irony was palpable, but it flew over Simeon’s head completely.

“I was planning on telling you all later anyway.”

But before you could deliver a more explicit snark, Diavolo finally spoke up, cutting off all the discussion.

“We’ll have to try and undo the spell somehow.” His voice was perfectly neutral, but you still sensed the warning his words hinted at. Such “gifts” were not welcome. “I’ll need some time though.” A smile as bright as Simeon’s appeared on his face, nothing remaining from the ruler mode from just a few seconds before. “In the meantime, continue with the planning for the party.”

  
  


“I forgot something in the Student Council room. You two go ahead without me.” Simeon gently tapped Luke’s shoulder, stopping just after they left, “I’ll catch up.”

“We can wait for you!”

“Now Luke,” Simeon chuckled, “are you afraid to go home alone?”

“Wha-! Of course not! I’m a p-proud angel, I am not afraid of some lowly demons!” the boy huffed. He turned around and resumed walking, pushing his chest forward with theatrical confidence. “Solomon, are you going?” he shouted, but didn’t wait for the sorcerer as he marched right towards the exit of the building.

For a moment Solomon didn’t move, just studying Simeon’s face with a polite smile.

“And what did you forget?”

He didn’t get any answer. But as he finally followed Luke and passed by Simeon he muttered loud enough for the angel to hear. “You had nothing with you.”

Simeon returned the smile.

“I happen to have a few things in my pockets. Now, see you at home.” He waved him goodbye.

After the sorcerer left and the door closed after him, Simeon knocked on the door and, without waiting for any response, walked back into the Council room, still wearing the same friendly smile.

“So, what did you forget?” Diavolo didn’t look up, still shuffling and organising the papers as he was packing, each into its respective case.

He seemed much more busy and much more attentive to the task than it needed, but Simeon didn’t mind. It’s not like something like that could easily offend him, but even so, he saw no reason to accommodate the prince and wait obediently.

“Why don’t we keep the spell?” he said, his hand still on the door handle. Diavolo sent him a brief, neutral gaze before getting back to his so-very-important documents. “Don’t you think it will make preparations go smoothly?”

The demon hummed as if he were considering the idea, but Simeon was more than sure he wasn’t.

“Are you saying that the highest ranked demons can’t handle such a simple task without it?” he finally asked, piercing Simeon with his golden eyes.

“Of course not.” Simeon didn’t waver under the glare. Two could play this game.

His smile dropped, replaced by concern.

“But I’m a bit… worried about the removal.”

“And why is that?”

“So many angels are prejudiced,” he sighed, rubbing his chin. “I’m afraid they might take it as an offence if you remove such an innocent, helpful spell that we gave to your retainers as an act of goodwill. As if... let’s say…” he paused for a moment, studying the demon’s face, “you despise the angelic values.“

Diavolo didn’t say anything.

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” With these words Simeon left the room.

  
  


That day, the dinner in the House of Lamentation was quiet. Belphegor kept moving food all around his plate without eating, his eyes following the movement of his fork closely. He was definitely avoiding looking at his brothers.

Not surprising. He was one of the most affected by their fall. He still had dreams about Lilith when you were visiting him in the attic, and those dreams still made him cry.

Mammon’s eyes kept wandering from one to another, with some hint of worry you might or might not have only imagined. Lucifer was deep in thought, quiet and gloom.

They were all like that, since they left RAD and walked back home.

The atmosphere was suffocating, the heavy silence hanging over all eight of you like a storm cloud.

Asmo shifted in his seat, unable to take it anymore.

“C’mon, you guys, cheer up! I’m actually starting to like the outfit a bit!” He looked at his reflection in a spoon and started bragging about his own beauty again, his voice filled with faked cheerfulness. As if he was going through an automatism, just to end the unbearable silence in the room.

It wasn’t working.

Probably not even Asmo believed it would. But still, listening to his own voice likely helped him at least quieten down the discomfort he must have been feeling, either because of the forms or because the mood of the others was bringing him down. He was doing this a lot, and to be honest - you didn’t mind his constant rambling. It usually restored a bit of normalcy to all those messed up situations you’d been dealing with whenever trouble broke out  _ again _ .

“It’s not that bad you guys,” you spoke up too, trying to come up with a suitable pep talk.

“Is that supposed to make us feel better…?” Lucifer snapped, cutting you off before you could continue the thought. And you had thought he was in his inner world, not listening.

“How long do we gotta stay like this, huh?!” Mammon added.

“Diavolo will find a way to undo the spell soon, I’m sure!” you tried calming them down, but to no avail.

“That’s it!” Mammon stood up and slammed his hands on the table.“I’m gonna cut these clothes off of me! Where are the scissors?” He looked around, searching for something all around the table. “There!” He grabbed the scissors...

...and froze, his face suddenly blank. He looked at the scissors in his hand, confused. The sudden silence threw the others out of their thoughts, one by one turning to Mammon as he tightened his hold on the scissors. His hand was shivering, more and more as he was struggling with some inner impulse, and a wave of emotions passed over his face. Confusion, shock, worry… and finally defeat when his hand stopped shaking

Satan stared at him with his brows furrowed in concern, analysing his brother’s quickly changing expressions before Mammon finally snapped out of his daze.

“I shouldn’t be waving around such a dangerous object,” he sighed. “Let me put this away somewhere safe.”

After yet another moment of silence, Satan expressed what everyone had noticed:

“Mammon is getting worse...”

“Perhaps it affects those who are more badly behaved more quickly” Lucifer suspected, following Mammon with an unreadable face as the second oldest exited the room.

“Are we... all going to end up like Mammon?” You didn’t remember ever seeing Levi so frightened. And with all the benefit of doubt you might have had for Simeon, you definitely understood his fear. 

This spell was something much, much bigger than just mildening their bad manners or adding grace to their behaviour, whatever did Simeon even mean by that. You already witnessed some not-exactly-angelic traits of his, but this was too much to brush it off as a prank. It was already cringy as he phrased it, as if the change was necessary for them all to hang out, but it went much further than just that.

The spell didn’t just calm them down or make them more resilient to the temptations of their sin. The spell was changing Mammon to the core, affecting his personality, and it was safe to assume the same was going to happen to all of them, one by one.

The thought sent shivers through your spine.

“That’s… terrifying.” You couldn’t muster anything more, filled with the same horror that was clearly painted on everyone’s face.

How long was it going to last?

“I’m so scared that I’m shaking.” Levi groaned, holding his head in his hands. “I don’t wanna be pure and righteous!”

He tugged on his robe, but as expected, it was stuck. He was pulling and pulling, but the cloth was not coming off, glued to his body.

You pulled on your robe too. It was sticking to your skin, not wanting to let go. Were you stuck in this form too? Why even, if you weren’t wearing any magical jewellery and couldn’t be affected by the spell?

But it wasn’t as immovable as on the demons, so it seemed like you’d be able to undress from it if you tried. If, for some reason, the spell ricocheted to you, you had to deal with it quickly.

You excused yourself and ran away.

  
  


In your room, just after the door slammed after you, you started taking off the angelic robe.

You tried to take it off.

You tried to pull it apart.

You tried to tear it off, anxiety rising in your heart, a lump forming in your throat.

No matter what you tried it wouldn’t come off, still sticking to your body as if it were wet. You could part it from your skin for a moment or slide it over to another place on your body, but it soon returned to the intended place.

Until you realised it reacted only to skin.

It didn’t stick to your underwear at all, and it was loose enough to attempt putting on some other clothes underneath.

Maybe that was a way.

You tried with a shirt first, trying not to make your hopes too high.

It worked? The robe let you wear it underneath and didn’t stick to it.

One long rollneck sweater, pair of gloves, socks, trousers and an ushanka cap tied under your chin the robe was hanging on you without any signs of sticking. Carefully, not to touch the robe with still uncovered skin, you started slowly, slowly rolling it up, up, to get it over your head and down onto the floor.

It fell and laid there on the ground, finally outfoxed and defeated.

You still had to pack it up somehow, just for safety, to ensure no accidental touch would put it back on you. But for now, you stared at the cloth for a while as the stress started subsiding, and finally you could breathe freely, like as if after a long swim underwater.

But… were you hyperventilating? Breathing came so easily now, you might have taken a bit too many, a bit too deep breaths, it seemed.

You needed to sit down. For some reason…

...you felt… light…

...headed?


End file.
